NEW L.E.G.I.O.N.
Write the text of your article here! After the old L.E.G.I.O.N. led by Vril Dox has been usurped by his son Lirll Dox and not relying on dirty and unscrupulous methods used by Dox did not differ much from the methods used in the worst villains of the Guardians of the Universe of Oa decided to interfere. Whereas the original idea of Dox to create a peacekeeping police force was in essence correct only the methods of its creator amoral wrong is that the Guardians of Oa decided to create his own version of R.E.B.E.L.S. creating a peacekeeping police force in charge of acting alongside Green Lantern's Corps and work in all areas where the Green Lanterns could not act . Counting with elite superheroes that DC Cosmic the R.E.B.E.L.S. or NEW Revolutionary Elite Brigade to Eradicate L.E.G.I.O.N. Supremacy was gathered to work in research areas such as exploration and combat crime in the universe working from the planet Rann. Led by cosmic superhero Adam Strange team consists of: Lobo He is the psychopathic villain and bastard who just "The Entity" knows that the Guardians of the Universe decided to put into the Cosmic Justice League but who think he cares or gives a damn about the opinion of Superman ... The Weird He is member immortal Superman Cosmic disfigured but still one of incorruptible integrity and nobility Adam Strange ( Team Leader ) He is the "Batman Explorer Space"and therefore the obvious choice of the Guardiansof Oa to lead Captain Comet The second in command super scientific genius of the team and first of all mutants even before the X-Men and Namor the Sub-Mariner in comic superheroes Lady Quark She is the "Cosmic Wonder Woman" with the fury of a thousand suns in the hands Alpha Lantern Garl Rathbone He was one of many fallen heroes during the Infinite Crisis,killed by, Superboy Prime, but was resurrected by the Guardians of the Universe, Oa, in order, to be one of the newest members of, a new generation of Alpha Lanterns, which have transformed their bodies, and bio-reconstructed, by nano-robots created by the Central Battery of Oa that transfigured into "Batteries Power Living of nanotechnology " capable of self-restoring and owners of super-powers of its own artificial intelligence which is an extension of Intelligence, Central Battery with much higher as an Alpha Lantern "common. " He is John Stewart, an officer of the Marine army, interplanetary, able to give a beating to sweep the floor with Lobo with his four power rings and with his respectable four biceps of giant . Wildstar HistoryWildstar is a Starhaven woman. She was born with an innate tracking ability, which manifested itself as the knack to find anyone in her village and see hidden things. However, she was also born with deformed wings, which led to her being shunned by her tribe. Mocked and ignored by her peers, she lived alone.Some time around the Final Crisis, Vril Dox came to Starhaven seeking a volunteer for his second R.E.B.E.L.S. team to combat L.E.G.I.O.N.. The chief, seeing a way to rid himself of a nuisance, sent the old woman out with the alien. Subsequently, Vril Dox II turned her into an anti-energy being similar to Wildfire and placed her in a containment suit which gave her the power of flight as well as powerful anti-energy blasts from her visor.Powers and Abilities PowersTracking Flight Intangibility Cosmic Teleportation Energy Projection Energy Manipulation Jemm the Son of Saturn The leader of the Saturnians, Jemm is a valiant ally to the Martian Manhunter, and, indeed, all the heroes of Earth.Saturn was once inhabited by two humanoid races, red skinned desert Saturnians, and the white skinned polar Saturnians, who mistrusted one another for centuries. During the reign of king Jaxx, the simmering feuds became a full scale war.Jemm, the red skinned son of Jaxx, was born with a birthstone on his forehead and was believed to be the savior promised by Saturnian religion. As a child, Jemm escaped the destruction of Bhok. Later, due to a nuclear accident, all life on Saturn was thought to have been wiped out. However, Jemm, his mother Jarla and his teacher Rahani were saved. After Jarla and Rahani died, Jemm went to Earth.Once there, Jemm was taken captive by Synn, one of the few remaining white Saturnians who had always sought to wipe out their red counterparts. Jemm escaped to new Bhok, where the remaining Saturnians lived. Aided by Earthmen Claudius Tull, Synn attacked New Bhok. Jemm, believing he should protect all Saturnians, prevented the reds from wiping out the whites.But then Claudius Tull, having been transformed into a mighty being of pure energy, tried to wipe out the Saturnians. Before he was stopped, partly due to Jemm's efforts, Tull had killed most of the white Saturnians. Joggar forced Synn to surrender. Jemm, knowing he was hated by both red and white Saturnians chose to return to Earth. After being used by the Injustice League, Jemm's mind was weak and damaged. J'onn J'onzz took responsibility for his care, revealing that the Saturnians were created by the Martians in their image but modified to be best suited for Saturn. J'onn felt responsible for J'emm just as the Martians were responsible for the Saturnians. While under J'onn's care J'emm was being tortured by Ma'alefa'ak, J'onn's evil brother. Jemm later made an appearance On New Krypton, where he voiced his protests over the Kryptonians moving one of Jupiter's moons, Callisto, without concerns over other being living in the Solar system. He was also furious at the Kryptonians' relations with the Thanagarians, his enemies by proxy. He stormed into the chambers of the council, and when they would not hear him, sought some more drastic measures, which soon escalated into a full-blown battle. Fortunately, Superman was there to calm both sides down before any bloodshed took place. Jemm left Krypton, confident that he left a powerful message on the high council. Before he left, he did take time to pay respect to the Kryptonian deity, Rao.Jemm seems to be the leader of all the races living on Saturn now, according to the episode on New Krypton. It was also revealed that, in the Rann- Thanagar war, he sided with the Rannians against the Thanagarians, whom he considers bloodthirsty murderers. PowersLike all red Saturnians, Jemm is a rather powerful being, capable of engaging Kryptonians and Martians in a physical fight due to his uncanny strength.Apart from that, Jemm is a telepath, and is capable of firing telepathic energy bursts from the organic gemstone situated on his forehead. The gem is called "Mark of Jargon." Jemm is capable of rapid cellular regeneration. Like other Saturnians, Jemm has a weakness to fire, a trait they inherited from their Martian ancestors. Jemm is capable of surviving in space indefinitely. He is the equivalent of the Cosmic Justice League Jonn J'onn'zz StarfireShe is the Cosmic Supergirl full of power and energy team Tigorr The savage Karnan feline fighter is the member of the vegan System Omega Men. Occasionally the leader of its many incarnations Tigorr has been fighting with Adam Strange in the Rann-Thanagarian War.Toghurrhu was born in the slum of a spaceport city on the planet Karna to an unwed mother who had little time for him. Little Tigorr's fascination with spacecraft led to an incident that began his violent career: while sneaking a look inside a Karnan military flier, Tiggor was surprised by a guard, and in his panic, killed him.Fearing what would happen to him, Tigorr fled into the jungles of Karna and learned to survive there, joining a pride of wild felines of his kind, from which he took a wife.During that time, Tigorr's regressor or shape shifting abilities emerged - a power once common, but now extremely rare to is species. After years of happiness, Tigorr's pride was ambushed by invading Citadel forces, and most, including Tigorr's wife, were slain. Later, Tigorr returned to the city and applied for military service, intending revenge upon the Citadel.Tigorr was given pilot training and he proved to be a top ace, but could not rise above the rank of Lieutenant. His shape shifting powers were scorned by his superiors, and only his felow pilots appreciated Tigorr's skill and bravery. Karnan felines had not yet entered the Citadel war, but Tigorr convinced a group of pilots to hijack their ships and fly with him to aid other rebel forces. There he met Primus and joined the Omega Men.Tigorr presented himself as the former leader of Karna's military forces and his skills placed him in Primus' inner circle, although the two often had disagreements. Tigorr always wanted less talk and more action, and argued thst Primus always erred on the side of caution. Some of the Omega Men believed Tigorr would make a better leader for the team and the situation was made worse by the devious Demonia who incited a duel between the two that Primus only just survived. Tigorr finally realised who was the true irritant, and slew Demonia. The he killed the Omegan Fleet in a daring attack on the Citadel Homeworld that suceeded in destroying the Citadel leadership and ending the centuries long war.In the aftermath of this, Tiggor returne dcommand to a recovered Primus and the two became good friends. When the Spider Guildinvaded the Vegan system, Primus appointed Tigorr commander of the Omegan fleet, but after two disastrous battles in which Primus was taken prisoner and the fleet scattered, Tigorr relinquished that position to follow Kalista on a mission outside of the Vegan System. Tigorr went on to renew an old relationship with Harpis and the two fought as partners in new adventures until the Omega Men established a new base on the planet Kuraq. Tigorr and Harpis remained to provide protection for the new colony and Tigorr was elected mayor by the Vegan refugees of Kuraq. And he is Daken Wolverine X-23 team able to kick around and slice into strips enemies before they have chance to say "Weapon-X"